In general, the viewpoint position and the line-of-sight direction of a video content are determined by the camera work at the time of imaging, and a viewer views the video whose viewpoint position and viewing direction are restricted. Therefore, a viewer viewing such a video content can easily notice that the video was captured at the past time point. In other words, since the viewpoint position and the line-of-sight direction of the video content are restricted, the viewer can distinguish the difference from the real space in which the viewer can freely move and look around.
On the other hand, in recent years, the virtual reality (VR) technology has evolved, and video contents whose viewpoint position and line-of-sight direction can be freely changed are created. In the VR space reproduced by such video contents, the viewer can freely move and look around, and can satisfy that the gap between the VR space and the real world is greatly decreased.
Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses a communication system that presents data for selecting a person to communicate and enables communication with a person determined to be appropriate on the basis of the data.